


Number City

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, coheed and cambria - Freeform, number city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: “Oh fuck. Alex. Alexander! Alex!” He yelled. Alex doesn’t move, barely breathing. John shakes him, trying to at least regain his consciousness. Alex’s eyes open slightly, and john felt relieved. But the relief came too quickly, because soon Alex is nearly unconscious again. He begins to mumble, John straining to hear what he’s saying.Alex and John are in a car accident, and an interesting thing happens to Alex





	

John woke to the sound of a prolonged car horn. His vision faded in and out and swirled as if he was on a ride at Disney World. He tried to move and cried out at the sharp pain in his right leg. He realized he was flipped sideways, his side of the car pressed against a tree. He could hear sirens in the distance.

“What the fuck happened?” He thought to himself, trying again to move, only for the pain to come back tenfold. He looked to his side to see Alexander, seemingly unconscious. Panic coursed through John’s veins.

“Oh fuck. Alex. Alexander! Alex!” He yelled. Alex doesn’t move, barely breathing. John shakes him, trying to at least regain his consciousness. Alex’s eyes open slightly, and john felt relieved. But the relief came too quickly, because soon Alex is nearly unconscious again. He begins to mumble, John straining to hear what he’s saying.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…” John furrows his eyebrows in confusion. The sirens are closer, he can see the lights silhouetting the trees. Alexander keeps talking. “8,5,12,16…” The phrasing continues, none of it making sense. Is he talking about math? Now was hardly the time to be thinking about math homework.

“Alex, come on, cut it out.” He tries nudging Alex. Alex doesn’t react, just continues his string of numbers and equations. Suddenly, the sirens are on top of them it seems, and Alex and John are being extracted from the car, which John can see has almost fully wrapped itself around the oak tree. They were loaded into separate gurneys, John crying at the pain in his leg, his neck, his everything. He watched as the rolled Alex into the ambulance, before he disappeared with the doors slamming shut and rushing both to the hospital.

 

 

Alex watched as numbers and calculations rushed passed his eyes. He was aware of them, and tried to stop them. However, he found himself unable to think of anything other than numbers. All his thoughts had been translated into individual numbers, each letter corresponding to a specific number.

“10, 15, 8, 14…” He thought, unable to change the numbers back into letters. After a while he stopped trying and found the numbers just started cycling. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… He tried to focus on his body. He felt a great pain in his skull, and he felt like somebody had taken a chainsaw to his arm, but only cut through it halfway before stopping. He became aware that as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t move. He cracked his eyes open and saw people. He saw blue uniforms and shiny machines. One of them tried to speak to him, the words turning into numbers as he tried to process them.

“1, 12, 5, 24…” Alex gave up trying to decipher the codes. His head hurt too much. And he was tired. So incredibly tired. He closed his eyes, watching the numbers flash in front of his eyelids like a hacker hacking into a computer. 2, 3 ,4 5, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…

 

 

By the time John woke up, his leg was in a full cast. He was heavily bruised everywhere, even the soft sheets and pillows were too hard for him. He looked in the window and saw his reflection. Black and blue eyes with a strip on his nose. He concluded he was a goddamn mess. He looked past his reflection and saw Alex, a bandage wrapped around his head, a cast on his arm. John felt his stomach flip, his heart start to race. He heard a song in the background, a rock song. Or maybe a pop song?

Oh, this is love,

From a gurney,

Oh, this is love

How fitting, john thought.

He thought about what happened before the crash. They had been fighting about the stupidest thing. Alex had forgotten to buy more laundry detergent. Idiot had been up too late to remember. John was berating him about it, how it was unhealthy and he needed to stop doing it. Alex became defensive, telling John damnit, he was 23 and allowed to stay up past his bedtime.

Neither of them had realized the drunkard that ran the red light and smashed into Alex’s side of the car, sending the barreling towards the tree that their car was probably still wrapped around.

Something else they would need to replace, along with the trust and love back to their relationship. John kicked himself in his mind. How could he snap like that? Alex had been nothing but supportive of him and his dreams, and he was a dick back to him.At the first chance he got, he asked the nurse to see Alex. Once Alex was awake and fully conscious, John was wheeled across the hall. Alex smiled a grateful smile.

“John…Thank god.” John smiled back, holding Alex’s face gently.

“I’m okay. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, I guess… Little sore” John nodded, grunting in agreement. They sat like that for a while, before Alex cleared his throat.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry for being so forgetful. I should have put a reminder in my phone.” John shook his head.

“No, I shouldn’t have been so angry. I’m sorry.” The gently placed their foreheads together, afraid to touch one another lest the other broke. Alex chuckled.

“Wanna hear something weird?” John looked at him.

“After the crash, I couldn’t think a coherent thought. All I could think was numbers. I figured they formed words, but what words I couldn’t tell you. I tried to think about something else, but the harder I tried to louder the numbers got. It’s like I was a calculator, and only numbers existed.” John nodded.

“Yeah you started talking in numbers and I thought you were thinking about math homework.” Alex laughed, clutching his ribs.

“Ow, don’t make me laugh. Broken ribs hurt.” John laughed lightly.

“Alright, I’ll try. Hey Alex?” Alex looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you. So much.” Alex smiled and looked at John like he was his everything.

“I love you more.” The song continued in the background, but they were too engrossed in each other to listen to the lyrics.

Honey, release my heart

You let me go

Release my heart, if you

Honey

Do not let me

Do not let me go

**Author's Note:**

> So the song, if you haven't guessed yet, is Number City by Coheed and Cambria. The entire band revolved around this one story, and in this part of the story, the main character is in a car crash and his injuries include being only able to think in numbers and calculation. It's an amazing song and you should totally listen to it. Anyway, yeah, just something I wanted to post.


End file.
